Family
by secd457
Summary: Carlton Lassiter gets the surprise of his life when he gets an unexpected visitor at the precinct...someone he hasn't seen in almost 10 years. NOT ROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family

Author: secd457

Summary: Carlton Lassiter gets the surprise of his life when he gets a visitor at the precinct.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Bear with me, y'all! This is my first Psych fic and I'm really excited! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I'm just warning you now, though, Lassie is a bit OOC in spots. Fair warning!

* * *

Buzz hummed quietly to himself as he shuffled through the stack of case files, trying to find the one Detective Lassiter had asked for. He would do just about anything for that man. He was his idol. Everything he aspired to be, contained in one human being. He heard a wet, squishing sound and looked up, his eyes falling on a young girl, no older than 16. She was soaked to the bone, hair plastered to her head, clothes completely drenched and dripping on the tile floor, and tears running down her face. He forgot what he was doing and went over to her.

"Excuse me, may I help you, Miss?" he asked gently, not wanting to startle her. Clearly something was upsetting her. She hiccuped and used her wet hand to try and wipe her face, but it didn't work.

"I'm looking for Detective L-Lassiter," she stuttered, her lips turning a bit blue in the cold. Buzz's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I'll go get him for you," he said and hurried to his role model, not wanting to just leave her like that, but not having any other choice. "Umm, Sir?"

"Yes, McNabb, what can I do for you?" Lassiter asked, uninterested as he continued reading the case file.

"There's a girl asking for you, by the front desk, Sir. I'm not sure what she wants," he told him. Carlton looked up with a confused look on his face, but grabbed his coffee mug and stood.

"I'll take it from here. Keep looking for that case file," he said and McNabb nodded and scampered off to the file room to look some more. Carlton walked out of his "office" and took a swig of the hot coffee, his gaze immediately locking onto the girl. His eyes went wide and his hands started shaking, sweat dotting his upper lip. The girl's eyes met his and he knew. The coffee mug fell from his grasp and shattered on the floor, but he failed to notice. She nodded and his knees grew weak.

"Carlton! Are you all right? What happened?" Juliet exclaimed as she trotted over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweet Justice," he whispered and Juliet followed his gaze, frowning.

"Do you know her, Carlton?" she asked. He nodded and fell to his knees, his arms open, but barely up off his thighs. The young brunette let out a sob and ran to him, collapsing to the ground and into his chest.

Carlton wrapped his arms tightly around the stranger, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't care who saw him at the moment. Her hands fisted in the back of his shirt and she buried her face in his shoulder. A hand went around her waist and another to the back of her head as he kissed her temple.

"My baby," he choked out, rocking back and forth with her. "Oh, Sammy."

"I-I'm sorry, Uncle Carly!" she sobbed, pressing her face into his shoulder as hard as he could.

"No, no, no. Shh, it's okay. It's all right," he said soothingly, clenching his eyes shut. He then realized how wet she was. "You're soaked, Baby. We need to get you in something warm."

"Carlton, why don't I take her to the showers and get her cleaned up? I have an extra pair of sweats in my locker," Juliet offered. Carlton looked up. He had forgotten where they were.

"Sammy, this is Juliet, my partner. She's really nice and she'll take good care of you, right, O'Hara?" he said, fixing her with a steely gaze.

"Of course. Come on, Sammy. Let's get you cleaned up," Juliet replied coolly. She put a gentle hand on Sammy's back and led her to the showers.

"Detective, a moment, please." Chief Vick held an arm out in invitation when she realized the whole office floor was staring at her head detective. "All right, people! Nothing to see here! Get back to work, or I can assign you some cold cases!"

Everyone scrambled to get back to their desks while Lassiter walked into Vick's office and collapsed on the sofa as she shut the door.

* * *

"Something you'd like to tell me, Carlton?"

"Sweet Justice," he said, rubbing his hands over his face. "Her name is Samantha, my niece. She...She's been missing for 7 years."

"Take your time," Karen told him, sitting at her desk. "There's no rush."

"I just...can't believe she's still alive. We all thought she'd been dead this whole time."

"I thought your sister only had one child."

"She's my brother's. Right before he died, he put me as her legal guardian. That was also when she..." Carlton had to stop, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes and taking a shaky breath.

"Okay, I think I get the picture. Go take care of that little girl."

"Not so little anymore." That was it. Completely out character, Carlton broke down, his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his palms. Karen quickly stood and shut all the blinds, sitting next to him and taking the man she thought of as her own family into her arms.

"It's okay. It's all right. Just let it out," she said gently, going so far as to rock him a bit. She laid a hand on the back of his head, not stroking, just resting there to let him know he was in a safe place.

About five minutes later, he pulled away and quickly got rid of any traces of tears. Karen kept a slim hand on his back as he took a deep breath, waiting for him to make the next move.

"I'm sor--"

"Don't you dare apologize for crying," she scolded, taking his chin in her hand and pulling his face to look at her. She stared deep into his eyes. "EVER. Are we clear, Detective?"

"Yes, Chief," he confirmed in a stronger voice. She let go with a smile and stood, opening the door.

"Go on. You can bring her back to my office for privacy once she's ready to talk."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Carlton?"

"Yes, Chief?"

"Go change your clothes before you go see her. They're soaking wet."

"Will do."

* * *

Carlton quickly changed into his spare suit, sans the tie, and walked down to the gym, stopping outside the ladies' locker room and pulling out his cell to call his partner. "O'Hara, where are you?"

"We're in the break room. I just got her to lay down on a cot and we're just talking."

"I'll be right there." He flipped the phone shut and practically ran to the break room. He opened the door and his heart pounded at the sight of his niece. "Hey."

"Hey, Carlton. Sammy and I were just talking about what we do," Juliet said with a smile, rubbing Sammy's shoulder. "Well, I better get back to work. If you ever want to talk, Sammy, you just give me a call."

"Okay. Thank you," Sammy said softly. Juliet left, squeezing her partner's hand on the way out. Sammy pulled the blanket tighter around her body and shivered, sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"You cold, Sam?" Lassiter asked, taking his jacket off. She nodded and he laid it over her shoulders, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her.

"Uncle Carly, I'm tired," she said, her words slurring slightly. "I wanna t-talk, though."

"I'm sure you do, but you need to get some rest. You're exhausted." Carlton kissed her forehead, but didn't pull away. "You have a fever."

"I know."

"We're going to be here a little while longer. I need to ask a friend if we can stay with him, all right, Love?" Sammy nodded and drifted off, her head dropping onto his shoulder.

Carlton carefully laid her down and made sure she was warm before walking out of the break room, leaving the door cracked. At least he could hear her if she woke up. It was only 20 feet away from his desk. He sat down in his chair and pulled up Sammy's case file.

* * *

"Lassie!" Carlton inwardly sighed and outwardly brought himself to attention.

"Spencer. Just the person I wanted to see," he said, without the sarcasm. Shawn stumbled on his way to sitting on the edge of the desk and would have fallen if Carlton hadn't grabbed his arm and hauled him back up.

"Rest of the joke?"

"Nope."

"Huh…ooookay."

"Look, I need a favor."

"Okay, shoot." Shawn was intrigued. He could see the puffiness and redness around the detective's eyes, a sure sign of tears. He could also see that the shirt he was wearing had wrinkles in it, recently unfolded. He'd changed clothes. Something was up.

"I need to stay at your place for a while. I have…an unexpected visitor and nowhere to put her."

"Ooh, her?"

"Not like that, Spencer. I'll tell you the whole story later, but, basically, my niece found me and she has nowhere to go. Please, Shawn?" This whole thing threw Shawn for a loop. 'Please,'

'Shawn,' and 'wanted to see you' just weren't…Lassie.

"Actually, I'm staying with my dad. I was just evicted for not paying the rent. We have extra bedrooms, though, so it'll be fine. Just pack up your stuff and come on over." Lassiter stared at Shawn, not sure if his former partner was going to like this.

"Are you sure? Your dad--"

"Totally loves you! You're the son he always wanted, man! Cop, fisherman, by the book. Come on, how much more 'Henry Spencer' can you get?"

"All right. If you're sure. We'll be there tonight. Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, and I expect details!" Shawn jumped off the desk and skipped into Vick's office.

* * *

Well? Questions, comments, concerns? Constructive criticism is wonderful! No flaming, please! It's just not cool!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks for all the great comments and support! I know this one's a little short, but the next will be longer. I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

Previously:

_**"Are you sure? Your dad--"**_

_**"Totally loves you! You're the son he always wanted, man! Cop, fisherman, by the book. Come on, how much more 'Henry Spencer' can you get?"**_

_**"All right. If you're sure. We'll be there tonight. Thanks."**_

_**"No problem. Oh, and I expect details!" Shawn jumped off the desk and skipped into Vick's office. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lassiter sighed in relief and turned back to his computer. He began to read Sammy's file when he heard a whimper come from the break room. He quickly clicked 'Print' and exited out of the window before hurrying to the dark room. Flipping on a light, so as not to blind her, he saw that she was tossing and turning, tears running down her cheeks. The blanket that Juliet had given her was tangled around her legs and his jacket lay on the floor. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Sammy, Sweetheart, wake up. Come on, open your eyes. It's just a dream," he called. When she didn't wake up, just started thrashing around on the cot, his eyes widened. He didn't want her to hurt herself, so he sat on the edge of the cot, pulled her to his chest, and put his lips on her ear, holding her head with one hand. "Shh, it's all right. It's not real. Open your eyes, Sammy."

Sammy's eyes flew open and she gasped, clutching her uncle's shirt at his waist. It was so horrible! For months she'd had these dreams, but she had never been able to wake herself up. Uncle Carly had always been able to when she was little. He was always her favorite. Aunt Victoria hadn't really liked her. She'd wondered if she was still with him sometimes. Sammy felt her uncle's large hand stroking her now curly hair and relaxed against him, hearing his soothing nothings in her ear.

"That's it. Good girl. Just relax, now. You're okay." Lassiter kissed her temple and held her tightly, just to make sure this was real. He remembered doing this when she was just a little girl. Her dad was never very good at it. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay. I talked to my friend and we're going to stay with him and his dad. I have my bags in my car, so all we have to do is drive on over there. How's that sound?"

"Good. Are they nice?"

"Oh, yeah. You'll love my friend. He's…one of a kind." Sammy figured anyone who her uncle liked, she would like, so she nodded. "Okay, let's get going. Did you have anything else with you?"

"Just myself. Juliet put my other clothes in a plastic bag, but…I don't want them." Carlton thought this was odd.

"Okay. We can get you some new clothes. Maybe O'Hara can take you shopping one day." He untangled the blanket around her legs and helped her put her shoes on, because her hands were shaking too much. Lassiter then pulled her up, holding onto her until she was steady on her feet, and put his jacket back over her shoulders. "Let me just grab my briefcase and we can go."

Lassiter quickly grabbed the papers he'd printed off and shoved them in his briefcase. His arm around Sammy, they slowly walked down the stairs to the front entrance. They were almost to the door when she spoke up.

"Uncle Carly, I…I don't feel so good." Carlton stopped and bent down so he could look at her face, which had grown pale.

"Like you're going to be sick?" Sammy shook her head. "Pass out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. We're almost to the car. Do you think you can make it?" Another shake of the head. Looking around, he found exactly what he needed. "Spencer!"

"Yo! What's up, Lassie?" Shawn excused himself from a conversation with another officer and jogged over to them. "Whoa! Hey, Good Lookin'. Who's this?"

"This is my niece, Samantha. Sammy, this is Shawn, my friend I was telling you about earlier." Something clicked in Shawn's head and he realized this was why Lassie needed a place to stay. "I need you to stay with him while I go bring the car closer. Is that okay, Honey?"

"It sure is, Darlin'! Sammy and I will have a grand ol' time!" Shawn joked, pulling a smile out of Sammy. Carlton rolled his eyes, but his heart thumped at the sight of a smile, albeit it a small, brief one. He appreciated the fact that Shawn knew enough to keep his hands to himself. He wasn't sure how Sammy would react to anyone but him and Juliet at the moment.

"I'll be right back," he reassured her, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her cheek, before speed-walking to the car.

* * *

"Why don't we go sit down while we wait for your uncle, hmm?" Shawn suggested, holding out a hand for Sammy. She hesitantly took it and he smiled. Even the slightest bit of trust was good from an abuse victim. He could tell from the bruises on her wrists and face. Those didn't get there by accident. They sat on the steps, which Shawn and Gus had sat on as little boys, and Shawn looked at her. "So, I hear you're gonna be staying with my dad and me for a while."

"Uh huh." Sammy was still unsure of this man. Juliet was just…so nice. She automatically trusted her. She was just very hesitant when it came to men. Then again…he was one of Uncle Carly's friends. How bad could he be? Uncle Carly didn't say someone was his friend unless he absolutely meant it, too. That in mind, she relaxed a bit, holding on tightly to the jacket around her shoulders.

Shawn saw her body lose some of its tenseness and he smiled. This was good. They were getting somewhere. He also saw a shiver run through her body and realized just how cool it was outside. Probably about sixty-seven degrees. Even in the sun, it was still chilly, especially for a Californian.

"Man, it's nippy out here!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arms briskly.

"Yeah, it is. I like the cold weather, but I don't like _being_ cold."

"I hear ya. The _only_ good thing about being cold is that you can get warm or cooler. In the heat, nuh uh. You're always hot." Sammy chuckled.

"I thought I was the only one who thought that!" They laughed together until Sammy gasped sharply, holding her ribs. Shawn became alert.

"Whoa, easy," he said, laying a hand on her back unconsciously. Sammy jerked, but not away. "It's okay. Just relax. Have you seen a doctor, Sammy?"

"N-No. Don't…Don't need to."

_Sounds just like Lassie_, Shawn thought. _Speak of the Devil._

Carlton pulled the car up as close to them as he could get. However, at the sight of his niece curled up next to Shawn, obviously in pain, he jumped out and ran to them.

"Spencer, what the hell happened?!" he shouted, kneeling next to the young girl. "Sammy? What's wrong, Baby?"

"H-Hurts," Sammy choked out.

* * *

Cliffies. Gotta love 'em!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get another post up! School, work, you name it, it got in the way. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Previously on **_**Family:**_

"_**Spencer, what the hell happened?!" he shouted, kneeling next to the young girl. "Sammy? What's wrong, Baby?"**_

"_**H-Hurts," Sammy choked out. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Ribs…bruised."

"Okay," Carlton said in a much calmer voice, but wondered how she knew that and why they were in that condition.

"My dad can have her fixed up in a jiffy when we get there. He already okayed you two staying with us," Shawn told him. Carlton nodded and gingerly helped Sammy stand, but her legs shook so much that she would've ended up on the ground again were it not for her uncle's strong arms.

"It's okay, Sammy. I can carry you," he told her and her face burned in embarrassment. They got her settled in the back seat and she chuckled weakly. The men turned in their seats up front with raised eyebrows. "What's so funny, Squirt?"

"You've had th-the same car for-for 12 years," Sammy whispered. "The s-stain from my ch-chocolate ice cream is-is still on the seat."

"You _would_ notice that," Carlton said with a smile and turned back around, looking at her from the rearview mirror. "Close your eyes, Baby. We'll be at Shawn's house in 10 minutes and then you can get some _real_ sleep."

"Okay." Sammy dozed during the quiet ride, slightly jolted by the bumps that Lassiter tried to go over oh-so-carefully.

* * *

"She's a sweet girl," Shawn said, making small talk.

"That she is. Always has been," Carlton replied, glancing back at her. "I can't believe she's back."

"Back?"

"Later. Are you sure there's enough room for us?"

"Lassie, ask me that one more time and I'll slap you." He pulled into the driveway next to the old Ford and parked the car, taking a deep breath. "She's asleep."

"I know. I don't wanna wake her up just so she won't be able to go back to sleep," Carlton said quietly.

"So don't," Henry's deep voice rumbled from the window and both Shawn and Carlton jumped. "I've got the guest room all set up for her. Just carry her in."

Carlton stared at him for a moment before nodding. He got out of the car, closing the door as quietly as he could, reached in the back door that Henry had opened for him, and gently shook Sammy's shoulder, not wanting to completely wake her up.

"Sammy, come on, Baby. Let's get you inside," he said softly. Sammy's eyes flickered open and she allowed her uncle to help her out of the car before being swept up into his arms. "That's a good girl. Just go back to sleep. It's all right."

Sammy let her head drop against his shoulder and instantly fell back to sleep. Carlton kissed her forehead and held her securely, tears once again filling his eyes. He bit them back, holding back his lingering feelings of relief, and walked in the room Henry led him to.

* * *

The covers were already turned back, so he laid her down and pulled the down comforter over her, watching her roll over onto her stomach and wrap her arms around the pillow loosely. He adjusted the comforter up to her shoulders, knowing how she hated to be cold. He kept adjusting things for her, taking her shoes off, brushing her hair out of her face, straightening the blankets and re-straightening them. That's when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned his red-rimmed eyes back to Henry, the older man indicating for them to leave. Lassiter leaned down, kissed Sammy's cheek, and wiped away the tear that fell from his eyes and landed there.

"Come on, Son," Henry whispered, patting his back and leading him out to the couch.

Shawn was in Henry's recliner, knowing how this worked. They'd done it before, with Gus. Different situation, same routine. Let Dad handle it. He watched the two men sit and tossed Henry two beers, cracking his own open and taking a swig.

"All right. So, what's going on?" Henry asked. Carlton took a deep draw from the can and set it down, politely covering a belch. He scrubbed his eyes and leaned back, sighing. Slowly, he relayed the story he'd told to the Chief, choking up in the same places. By the time he was finished, he'd gone through two beers and was now a weeping mess.

Henry listened intently to Lassiter's story. He could see the years of pain and anguish in his eyes. Hear the relief and worry in his voice. Feel the protectiveness in his posture through the hand he'd laid on the man's back. He looked at Shawn, seeing the focus in his son's eyes, and the anger. The anger he, himself, felt. At whoever had hurt their friend. As Lassiter's story concluded, his heart went out to the young girl in Gus's "bedroom," as Shawn had dubbed it. Carlton was once again reduced to tears, this time giving in to the grief completely. The Chief's office had merely been a reprieve. Knowing that Sammy was safe and warm, he could truly let go.

"Shawn, go get a blanket and pillow from the closet," Henry said softly, his strong arm around Lassiter's shoulders as the tall man hunched over, his face buried in his hands. Shawn nodded and did as he was told, also bringing a small glass of scotch. He knew Henry would tell him to; might as well just do it anyway. He set the glass on the coffee table and gave the pillow to his dad, moving back to the chair. Henry set the pillow against the arm rest, pulling away from Lassiter and standing. "Lay down, Carlton. You need to get some rest."

"I can't. What if Sammy--"

"Sammy will be fine. Shawn and I are here. Nothing's going to happen. Close your eyes and get some sleep," Henry said, leaving no room for argument as he took the detective's shoes off and put them on the floor. He laid the blanket over him and closed the blinds, blocking the light. He turned back to him, expecting the man to have instantly fallen asleep, but saw his eyes wide open, staring at the wall. "Detective, believe me when I say I'll call Karen if I have to and get her to relieve you of your duties for at least a _week_. Being exhausted isn't going to help Sammy. You need to be the responsible adult and take care of yourself if you expect to even _think_ of taking care of a teenager. Now, _close your eyes_."

Carlton stared up at the man who trained him as a rookie. He admired him so much, but was still stubborn. He glared at him for a moment before succumbing to exhaustion, the world going black. Sammy would be all right with them.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I know, Lassie's OOC, but that's how I like him!


End file.
